


相性一百问（上）

by HaveNoName



Series: Prompts And Small Shots（Brucenat） [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveNoName/pseuds/HaveNoName
Summary: N：NatashaB：BannerC：主持人





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> N：Natasha  
> B：Banner  
> C：主持人

“全新能源供电，爱情持久在线”，这里是由“一枚电池就能让你飞上天”的Stark工业独家冠名播出的大型情侣问答节目《cp真心话》，欢迎大家的收看。

今天我们有幸请到了复仇者联盟内部的一对cp，让我们欢迎Banner博士和Romanoff小姐！（鼓掌）

 

N：（挥手）大家好。

B：（挥手）大家好。

 

C：今天我们节目的主题是“cp相性一百问”，我们会提出一百个由来已久的问题，让我们的嘉宾回答，二位必须保证你们说的都是真心话！

 

B&N：好。

 

C：那么我们现在就开始吧！

 

1：请问你的名字是?

N：Natasha

B：Banner

 

2：你的年龄是?

N：问女生的年龄是很不礼貌的行为。

B：呃，四十几。

 

3：您的性别是?

N：看不出来吗？（总攻架势）

B：男。

 

4：请问你的性格是怎样的?

N：很难说。

B：既温柔又暴躁？

 

5：对方的性格呢?

N：我只能看到温柔。

B：看起来很强大，实际上内心很敏感。

 

6：两人什么时候相遇的?在哪里?

N：2012年，在加尔各答。

B：对，一个偏远的郊区。（看向Nat，笑笑）Just you and me。

N：（翻白眼）这个梗过不去了是吧？

 

7：对对方的第一印象是?

B：很漂亮。

N：（还有点小惊喜）真的吗？

B：（点点头）嗯，那身衣服很适合你……不过漂亮只是其中之一，还有，很大胆，很聪明，很危险。

N：好吧。我的话，第一印象大概就是觉得……嗯，我之前就看过你的档案了，你比我预料的要好说话的多。实际上我想过你会转身就跑，或者当场变绿。

B：很庆幸我没有。

 

8：喜欢对方哪一点?

N：每一点。

B：（有点脸红）每一点。

 

9：讨厌对方哪一点?

B：说实话吗？

N：（转头瞪他一眼）你想说什么？

B：（轻轻叹了口气）我讨厌你总是觉得自己不配得到幸福。

N：……好吧，我也讨厌这一点，（握住对方的手）但是我保证，我现在很幸福。

B：（拍拍她的手）好，那你呢，有讨厌我哪里吗？

N：嗯……讨厌你总觉得你配不上我。

 

10：你觉得自己和对方相性好吗?

N：好。

B：好。

 

11：您怎么称呼对方?

N：Bruce。

B：Natasha或者Nat。

 

12：希望对方怎么称呼你?

N：就，Nat就好，叫Natasha的时候一般就是生气了。

B：怎样都好。

 

13：如果以动物比喻的话你觉得对方是?

B：猫。

N：嗯，我不知道……Hulk算是个动物吗？开玩笑的啦，小熊吧，或者牧羊犬，反正就让人很想要抱抱。

B：（张开双手）随时都可以。

 

14：如果要送对方礼物你会选择?

B：改进过的武器。（笑）

N：嗯……（内疚）我好像从来没送过你礼物，我不太擅长这个……

B：有你就好了。

 

15：自己想要什么礼物?

N：武器就很好。

B：她就好。

 

16：对对方有哪里不满吗?一般是什么事情? 

B：（皱眉）她带着一身伤回来的时候我都会生气，又心疼又生气。

N：他跟Tony一起通宵的时候。

 

17：您的癖好是?

N：（眯眼）你是指哪种癖好？

B：学习，学习使我快乐。

 

18：对方的癖好是?

N：科学。

B：打架。

N：喂！

 

19：您做的什么事(包括毛病)会让对方不快? 

N：跟别人调情？

B：（眯眼）你是说up close那种？

N：（心虚地看向一边）

B：我的话，做实验的时候太专注不理她，可能。

 

20：对方做的什么事(包括毛病)会让您不快? 

N：就前面他说的。

B：调情什么的其实还好，但是她真的是一个糟糕的病人，每次都不肯吃药，这点我会不快。

N：你那个药那么苦我才不要吃，再说我真的没事啊！

B：（摊手）

 

21：你们关系到什么程度?

B&N：（相视一笑，不说话）

C：好吧……

 

22：两人初次约会是在哪里?

N：我们约会过吗？

B：嗯，我觉得应该没有……

N：那次，在瓦坎达。

B：如果你管那叫约会。

C：（内心）所以到底是什么？

 

23：那时两人的气氛怎么样?

B：没怎么在意气氛，但那个时候还是灭霸刚刚打完响指后不久，我们只是……

N：寻求一点安慰，可以这么说吧。

 

24：那时进展到何种地步?

B：我不知道。

N：不知道是该打他一拳还是狠狠的吻上去。

 

25：经常约会的地点是?

B：复联基地？

N：基地。我们都不太喜欢人多的地方。

 

“全新能源供电，爱情持久在线”，本节目由“一枚电池就能让你飞上天”的Stark工业独家冠名播出。

“粉红泡泡遍地冒，只有阿毛没对象”，本节目由“联盟只为秀恩爱”的复仇者联盟赞助播出。

广告之后，精彩继续。

这里有唱跳俱佳，尬舞一流的星爵；这里有气球捏的好，出道没烦恼的二流法师奇异博士；这里还有不能出道就只能回家继承亿万家产的黑豹陛下！打开手机，投出你宝贵的一票，谁能成为复联新成员，由你来决定，复联101，等你pick！

欢迎回来，这里是由Stark工业独家冠名播出的大型情侣问答节目《cp真心话》，今天我们请到的嘉宾是Banner博士和Romanoff小姐。

 

26：您会为对方的生日做什么准备?

B：做一桌好吃的。

N：（挑眉）洗干净躺在床上。

喂我们还在26题啊！

 

27：由哪一方先告白的?

N：（指向Bruce）你！你邀请我跟你一起跑路来着！

B：（指向Natasha）你！你先说你喜欢我的！

N：好吧，我。

 

28：您有多喜欢对方?

N：（挥手）这算什么问题。

B：（笑而不语）

 

29：那么,你爱对方吗?

N：爱。

B：爱。

 

30：如果约会对方迟到1小时以上,你会怎么办? 

B：去找她，我会担心是不是出了什么意外。

N：我也是。

 

31：认为你的情敌是?

N：（毫不犹豫）Stark！

B：（捂脸）好吧……那我的情敌，大概是Hulk吧。

N：嘿，认真的吗？你在吃你自己的醋？

B：（委屈）可是你确实对他比对我温柔。

N：好吧，以后我会注意的。

 

32：对方做什么会让你觉得没辄?

B：装无辜眨巴眼睛看着你的时候，她真的很擅长这个。

N：严肃地看着你不说话的时候，我就知道这事真的没得商量了。（摊手）

 

33：如果对方有变心的嫌疑你会怎么做?

N：直接问他。我不喜欢自己瞎猜。

B：等她告诉我。如果是真的，她会告诉我的。

 

34：能原谅对方的变心吗?

B：（无奈地笑笑）能。她爱过我就是最大的荣幸了。（对视）

N：（摇头）我……我不知道。

B：（握住Natasha的手）我不会变心的，你不用回答这个问题。

N：我也不会！

 

35：最喜欢对方身体的哪部分?

N：（转头看看）眼睛。

B：（相视而笑）一样。

N：你确定你最喜欢的不是胸？

刹车！我们是一档严肃正经的访谈节目！

 

36：对方最性感的表情是?

N：温柔地盯着我的时候。

B：脸红的表情。

N：我哪有脸红过？

B：你有，你自己看不到而已。

N：那是……那是空调温度太高了！

B：好吧，你说了算，那样的脸红也很性感。

 

37：两人在一起时最让你感到心跳加速的事情是? 

N：接吻。

B：（捂脸）一靠近她我就心跳加速......

N：（挑眉）

 

38：你曾向对方撒过谎吗?你善于撒谎吗?

N：（冷笑）你觉得呢？

......不敢说话。

B：我不太擅长撒谎，尤其是在一个世界级的间谍面前。她每次都能一秒识破。

 

39：什么时候觉得最幸福?

B：（笑）抱着她的时候。

N：（对视）被抱着的时候。

 

40：曾经吵过架吗?

N：当然。

B：吵过。

 

41：都是些什么样的吵架呢?

B：都是一些小事，像是我不陪她啊，她不听我的话之类的。

N：还不都是你的错。

B：我的错？你上次差点把实验室炸了的事你忘了？

N：哼，那还不是因为你没把那些东西收拾好。

B：（无奈）好，我的错。

 

42：之后如何和好呢?

B：大多数时候是我道歉，你们也看到了，也有些时候她道歉。

N：哼。

B：其实她也没有真的道歉过，她都是直接……（脸红）勾引我。

行行行，知道了。

 

43：转世后还希望做恋人吗?

N：我不相信转世，过好这辈子就行了。

B：我也是。

 

44：什么时候觉得自己被爱着呢?

B：在一起的每时每刻。

N：一样。

 

45：什么时候觉得也许他已经不再爱我了……?

B：从来没有，我能从她的眼睛里看出来。

N：（低头）……有一次吵架，他说‘我们冷静冷静’，然后就走了。那个时候，会有一点害怕。

B：（抱住）我错了，我保证以后不会这样了，好吗？

N：嗯。

 

46：你爱情的表现方式是?

B：用行动吧，大多数时候，我不是很擅长表达。

N：我也是。

 

47：两人之间有相互隐瞒的事情吗?

B：有吧，比如……（转头）你现在都没告诉过我你的真实年龄。

N：（敲头）喂！

B：（捂头）我们都很尊重对方，不会去问对方不想说的事情。

 

48：你的自卑感来源于?

N：（看向一边）

B：我们都是怪物，没有什么好自卑的。（不悦）以后问问题之前先审核一下好吗？

 

49：两人的关系是公认还是机密?

B：没有刻意隐瞒过，但应该也不是所有人都知道。

N：像Thor就绝对不知道。

 

50：你觉得与对方的爱是否能持续到永远呢?

B：能。

N：当然。

 

C：好了，今天的节目就到这里。

“全新能源供电，爱情持久在线”，感谢“一枚电池就能让你飞上天”的Stark工业对本节目的赞助支持。

“粉红泡泡遍地冒，只有阿毛没对象”，感谢“联盟只为秀恩爱”的复仇者联盟对本节目的大力支持。

“五险一金全交齐，工作就来神盾局”，感谢“工资高，福利好，美队签名少不了”的美国官方情报机构神盾局对本节目的大力支持。

最后，“专注兴趣，分享创作”，感谢“给太太递笔”的官方发布平台LOFTER对本节目的大力支持。

是美女与野兽，还是女王和骑士？后五十问更加精彩！欢迎锁定由Stark工业独家冠名播出的大型情侣问答节目《cp真心话》，我们下期节目再见！


	2. 相性一百问（下）

“全新能源供电，爱情持久在线”，这里是由“一枚电池就能让你飞上天”的Stark工业独家冠名播出的大型情侣问答节目《cp真心话》，欢迎大家的收看。

今天我们有幸请到了复仇者联盟内部的一对cp，让我们欢迎Banner博士和Romanoff小姐！（鼓掌）

 

N：（挥手）大家好。

B：（挥手）大家好。

 

C：今天我们进行“cp相性一百问”后五十问的回答，尺度会更加大哦，请问二位准备好了吗？

B&N：准备好了。

C：那就请各位观众系好安全带，我们开始吧！

 

51：请问你是攻方还是受方?

B：我们也要问这种问题吗？好吧，那要看你是从什么层面说。（突然进入科学家模式）心理上来说应该是她更攻一些，但是生理上来说当然我是攻方。

N：（不满地看向一边）哼。

 

52：为什么如此决定?

B：基因决定。

N：哼。

 

53：对现在的状况满意吗?

B：满意。

N：哼。

 

54：初次H的地点是?

B：呃，尺度这么大了？

N：床上。

 

55：当时的感想是?

B：嗯……死而无憾？

N：很幸福。

 

56：当时对方的样子如何呢?

N：（冷笑）脱了衣服简直像另一个人。

B：咳，美。

N：（转头）你现在脸红什么？为什么你在床上从来不脸红呢？

B：咳，嗯。

 

57：初夜的早上,你的第一句话是?

N：早？

B：（捂脸）早。

 

58：每星期H的次数是?

B：不一定。如果她出任务的话可能一个月也见不到几次。

N：（点头）

 

59：你觉得理想的情况下,每星期几次最好?

B：我觉得次数不是最重要的，质量比较重要。

N：（点头）

C：（内心）Romanoff小姐，您能说句话吗？

 

60：那是怎么样的H?

B：嗯……

N：嗯......

 

61：自己最敏感的部位是?

B：（脸红）呃，我不知道。

N：嗯，脖子吧。

 

62：对方最敏感的部位是?

B：脖子算什么，你分明是……

N：什么？

B：（脸红）算了，没什么，脖子，脖子。

N：（满意地点点头）不过我为什么要告诉你们他最敏感的部位？

 

63：如果用一句话形容H时的对方是?

N：衣冠禽兽。

B：（脸红）咳，美得令人窒息。

 

64：坦白的说,你喜欢H吗?

B：坦白的说，并没有那么喜欢，有时候抱着她睡觉也一样舒服。

N：我无所谓。

 

65：一般情况下H的场所是?

B：卧室，当然。

N：不然你以为呢？

 

66：你想尝试的场所是?

N：无所谓。

B：嗯，其实我……有一点想尝试……健身房。

N：（挑眉）那不如今晚？

C：（悄咪咪）话说想要尝试健身房……该不会因为是有镜子吧？

 

67：冲澡是在H之前还是H之后?

B：后吧。

N：也可能是中。

C：喵喵喵？

 

68：H时两人有什么约定吗?

N：他说停就必须停。

B：我要注意我的心跳，防止突然变绿。

 

69：你与恋人以外的人发生过性行为吗?

B：没有。

N：以前有……

B：（微笑）没关系。

 

70：对于如果得不到心,至少也要得到肉体这种想法,你是持赞同还是反对呢? 

B：反对。

N：反对。

 

71：如果对方被暴徒强奸了你会怎么做?

C：（尴尬地笑）呃呵呵呵，我们跳过这道题，谁敢呢……

 

72：你会在H前觉得不好意思或是之后?

B：之前。

N：之后。

 

73：如果好朋友对你说我很寂寞,所以只有今天晚上,请……并要求H,你会? 

B：你是说Tony吗？（笑）我会录下来，发给Pepper。

N：（竖起大拇指）干得漂亮。实际上他也不是没有这么干过，对吧？

 

74：你觉得自己擅长H吗?

N：可以擅长。

B：嗯，我觉得我没有很擅长吧。

N：（微笑）你真谦虚。

 

75：那么对方呢?

B：擅长。

N：擅长。

 

“全新能源供电，爱情持久在线”，本节目由“一枚电池就能让你飞上天”的Stark工业独家冠名播出。

“五险一金全交齐，工作就来神盾局”，本节目由“工资高，福利好，美队签名少不了”的美国官方情报机构神盾局赞助播出。

广告之后，精彩继续。

神盾局，世界一流的情报机构，我们拥有全球顶尖科技，世界各国政府的支持，还有二战老兵倾情传授作战经验，终身免费的医疗保险。如果你足够优秀，就来神盾局！

欢迎回来，这里是由Stark工业独家冠名播出的大型情侣问答节目《cp真心话》，今天我们请到的嘉宾是Banner博士和Romanoff小姐，请各位系好安全带，我们要发车喽！

 

76：在H时您希望对方说的话是？

N：不说话。

B：……

 

77：你比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情?

B：当然是……舒服的表情。

N：管他呢，我又不看。

 

78：和恋人以外的人H也可以吗?

B：不可以。

N：现在是不可以。

 

79：你对SM有兴趣吗?

N：（笑）如果你有兴趣我们也可以尝试一下。

B：我没有兴趣。

 

80：如果对方突然不再索求身体了,你会?

B：嗯，尊重她。

N：勾引他。

B：（捂脸）你赢了。

 

81：你对强奸怎么看?

B：这是违法的。

N：不得好死。

 

82：H中比较痛苦的是?

B：嗯，她经常一身伤，还要勾引我……我都得小心控制着力道，这还是，挺痛苦的。

N：（坏笑）对我来说倒是挺开心的。

B：（瞪她一眼）

N：对我来说比较痛苦的事情大概是……被绿色的大块头打断。

 

83：在迄今为止H中,最令你觉得兴奋,焦虑的场所是?

N：浴缸。

B：在Clint家那次……（捂脸）被人打断了，因为Nat阿姨要给孩子们讲故事。

 

84：曾有受方主动诱惑的事情吗?

N：哼。

B：根本不用诱惑，她只要站在我面前就已经算是在诱惑我了。

 

85：那时攻方的表情？

N：脸红。

B：那是……正常的反应。

 

86：攻方有过强暴行为吗?

N：没有。他不敢。

B：……我觉得这个问题应该换一下。

 

87：当时受方的反应是?

C：没有，跳过。

 

C：鉴于Banner博士的提议，我们另加几道题。

 

84.5：曾有攻方主动诱惑的事情吗?

B：有。

N：他都是……用行动诱惑。经常早上不让我去训练。

 

85.5：那时受方的表情？

B：特别可爱，又气又无奈。

N：哼。

 

86.5：受方有过强暴行为吗?

N：有。

B：（笑）

 

87.5：当时攻方的反应是?

N：他……

B：很开心。

N：……

 

88：对您来说作为“H的理想对象”的对象是?

N：他。

B：她。

 

89：现在的对方符合你的理想吗?

B：符合。

N：符合。

 

90：在H中有使用过小道具吗?

N：不需要。

B：我可以理解为你在夸我吗？

N：（白眼）

 

91：你的第一次发生在几岁的时候?

N：不知道，记不得了，很早的时候。（咬嘴唇）

 

92：对象是现在的恋人吗?

N：（低头）不是。

B：不是。

 

93：喜欢被对方亲吻哪里?

N：嘴。

B：一样。

 

94：最喜欢亲吻对方哪里？

B：全身。

N：嘴。

 

95：H中最能取悦对方的方法是?

N：这个已经不可描述了。

B：嗯……

可以透露一点点吗？

N：嗯……

B：亲吻。就这样。

 

96：H时你会想什么?

N：想要和这个人永远在一起。

B：会想，我为什么可以这么幸运。

 

97：一晚H的次数是?

B：秘密。

N：（脸红）

 

98：H的时候衣服是你自己脱还是对方帮忙呢?

N：一人一半吧。

B：帮对方稍微多一些。

 

99：对于你而言H是?

B：建立在感情的基础上，加深感情的途经。

N：以前是……一种工具。现在是一种信任吧。

 

100：最后,请对恋人说一句话吧!

B：Nat，我爱你。

N：行了知道了，走了走了，还有事儿呢。（拽走）

C：哎？？？

 

C：好吧，今天的节目就到这里了，感谢观众朋友们的收看，感谢Banner博士和Romanoff小姐的参与。

“全新能源供电，爱情持久在线”，感谢“一枚电池就能让你飞上天”的Stark工业对本节目的赞助支持。

“粉红泡泡满地冒，只有阿毛没对象”，感谢“联盟只为秀恩爱”的复仇者联盟对本节目的大力支持。

“五险一金全交齐，工作就来神盾局”，感谢“工资高，福利好，美队签名少不了”的美国官方情报机构神盾局对本节目的大力支持。

最后，“专注兴趣，分享创作”，感谢“给太太递笔”的官方发布平台LOFTER对本节目的大力支持。

欢迎登陆官方发布平台LOFTER收看本节目的精彩花絮，您还可以在LOFTER留言参与节目互动，第一百零一个问题等你来提。我们下期节目再见（并不知道还有没有）！


End file.
